Water filters for widespread domestic water production have been in used since the 1800s. In the 1900s, sand filters were replaced by mechanical filtration to increase the filtration rate. In-home filtration of water uses jug filters and filters attached to the end of a faucet to remove some chemicals and particulates in the water.